More than Seven Minutes in Heaven
by TopazDragon
Summary: Makoto finds herself on a mission with a partner and then ends up in a confined space that forces a few thruths to come to light. And she wasn't going to put them in the report.


Disclaimer: I do not own either series or characters. Don't sue me! XD

I do have one warning though. This is almost rated M, like, but I left it vague enough for it to be T. So…if anyone doesn't like the illusion of more than kissing well…I suggest turning back now. .

This is for all the QuatrexMakoto fans out there. Oombala, I'm talking about you. ;)

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

"You know, I'm pretty sure there were a lot of roomier closets YOU could have gone and hidden in elsewhere." Makoto bit out in a hiss, trying to keep her voice low. Her front was being pressed down by a, surprisingly, muscular chest in a tight security guard's white button up shirt, a small patch on the left breast pocket that had the words SECURITY written on it. She never would have thought the man before her had any muscles with how gentle looking he was, upon first meeting him. The brunette was further reminded of this fact since his arms were on either side of her, hands placed on the shelves that were sticking into her back. She growled deep in her throat as she had just reminded herself that his arms were brushing the underside of her breasts.

If someone had told Makoto that she and the others would be working with a government organization, the brunette would have brushed off the comment and laughed at the absurdity of it. The joke was on her, though. Here comes a new enemy targeting the colonies and Earth for domination, using magic to slash and cook any and all regular attacks. Usagi, their kind hearted princess hadn't wanted to stand back and watch others suffer if they could have done anything about it. Yeah, Makoto could agree since she had held no desire to just sit back and watch the jack ass run amuck. Usagi had found no complaints from her and the others. Sure, Makoto figured they all would have been stepping in. But Usagi had surprised them all by deciding to head to the Preventer base and introduce themselves straight up. That…no, she had not been so agreeable with. Nor had she been down with powering down and giving them her civilian name.

Of course, the Preventers had thought they were unhinged at first. Who wouldn't if a bunch of girls just showed up claiming to be powerful beings that can take on an enemy the Preventers couldn't have begun to understand? But then, the demonstration of power and (surprise, surprise) they did end up having file on her and the others, a small one but it was still there. Though not the whole of the Preventers knew whom they were, the two heads, Sally Po and Wufei Chang were the first to know and then some others they had called in. Took some digging and Sally Po ended up having the Senshi work with her best, the pilots whom were called in and Chang.

A plan was soon formed, the splitting of lines really with the Outers gone to the outer rims, searching for the guy's base while she and the rest of the Inners had stayed to fight off the coming masses of the youma the guys sent daily. This also meant helping out in space and working with the pilots in rebuilt gundams, which was usually a tight fit since the Senshi sometimes had to squeeze into the cockpit with the pilots and all.

Now, Makoto's partner was not her first choice but Chang was pretty decent once one got to know him. The one whom actually drew her attention though was the blonde male with deceptively friendly eyes. He was slighter than the other men and had this calm, gentle way about him. At first he hardly looked like soldier, but then she got a closer look into those eyes. Those eyes were filled with a wisdom that contrasted with his youthful countenance and then she had seen him shirtless… There was nothing small or gentle about him in that regard. He was pure muscle, biceps bulging and a six pack to complement the firm pecks. Course, he had no idea that she and the others and looked in on him and the others when they did some playful hand-to-hand combat; otherwise Makoto was sure most of the men would have worn their shirts (and that would have ended up being awefully dull and no where near as exciting).

Course; though many of the girls had to pair up with a Preventer partner (which was the Preventer's ruse of finding out if the Senshi could be a potential threat) that didn't mean that the girls found themselves going on missions with other members. Like now.

Sally Po had sent her and her newly assigned partner to a large office building that seem to generate with the dark energy the Senshi had pointed out. The dark energy was a tracing of the power their dark enemy seem to use within his own evil version of youma-gundam infusions as well as regular demons. Ami had set up a system to help the Preventer's computers to track, scan and sense the energy via their satellite connections. So she had to infiltrate the building with the help of her partner. Too bad no one found any hint of sensors that had guards sweeping up and down the hallways in the research papers. The mission was merely for recon, so engaging with the enemy was to be a last resort…and with just one gun between them Makoto didn't want to take a chance.

So…

Here she was, in a two by two janitor closet with the incredibly blonde hunky guy she had been noticing since this blasted war had started. He was all pressed up against her front with her legs practically having to wrap around his waist to make room, her arms stubbornly at her sides as she fought down the blush that stained along the flesh from her shoulders and up.

She knew the floor was littered with buckets and bottles of cleaning products they had accidentally knocked off the shelf, not allowing her any standing room and allowed her only this awkward position. Her feet were planted on the walls on either side of door as they both waited to be discovered or not. If the door had been opened they had a cover story as Quatre was wearing the guards uniform as added camouflage and she was wearing a janitor's outfit…so she suppose their position would add extra credibility to the number one reason why people would be hiding like this. But it did not help her nerves in the least!

"I'm sorry Miss Kino, but this was the closest cover for the both of us and one of their guards was coming around the corner." Makoto repressed a shiver as his lips were oh so scandalously close to her ear, his whispered breath ghosting against her ear in an intimate fashion. Strands of his hair brushed against her cheek since he hand bent his head to apologize for the inconvenience of lack of space. Yet a tingled thrill slithered down her spine as her pulse jumped at the image of him kissing her neck flashed before her mind's eye.

Makoto bit back a groan as she fought the urge to squirm and brush herself against him. Not in the seductive way that many might assume, but because he was just so close and there. Her body wrapped around his as his was wrapped around hers in the mimic of lovers having a tryst in a broom closet, like many a trashy romance novel she and Minako had shared. No, the imagery did not help just like the sensory was doing a lot for not helping her.

The womanly part of her, the one where female and male make a lot more sense, noted that he fit between her legs perfectly as well as his form just pressed into her body that had the wanton woman in her singing a holy gospel like an overly happy zealot. Though a large part of her could only blush and remain still since this was an entirely new experience. Never had a man been so close to her in such a fashion. Never had she felt the calling of everything feminine in her for the masculine form pressed against her. It was all frightening and yet exciting, so dizzying in the confusion of emotions that Makoto honestly feared she'd make some stupid sound and give away their position.

She stayed quiet, nodding her head in answer even as she inwardly winced when her cheek brushed against his. She could feel the beads of sweat dotting down her back and neck, sliding down her temple and over her cheek to mix with the sweat she felt on his cheek.

Oh goddess, was she hallucinating that he had rubbed his cheek against her's in return? She was going to say yes since the alternative would have made the butterflies in her stomach flutter to her throat and threaten to choke her.

"Makoto," Fuck! The way he had whispered her name sounded like passionate lovers in the midst of their tryst. Her arms were covered in gooseflesh and all she could do to answer him was to let out a hiss of air pass her grinding teeth. She fought down the need to groan, repressed the instinctual arching of her body, the need to push her body into his, "I'm happy they paired us up for this mission."

Oh geez, Makoto couldn't repress her shiver that time. His voice was lower and taking on a huskier sound. That had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Sure, she had flirted with Quatre and had viewed him as eye candy for the couple of months their groups had worked together. And she was sporting a major crush on him, but never would she have thought that someone like him would ever go for her. Never.

"Wh-why is that?" Makoto closed her eyes, despite that it was dark already, ashamed that she had stuttered like a weak fool. Her voice had sounded breathless to her own ears, husky in the dark confines of space. Her legs ached to flex and pull him closer, as she fought the temptation to dig the heels of her shoes into the back of his thighs.

"Cause I think I might have wanted to hurt one of my friends if they had been in this very position with you." His voice had been calm and quiet, but there was a hint of something beneath those words. A sliver of steel winding around the words with bands of something that called to the woman in her and sent the fire in her lower stomach to flicker in awareness. Makoto paused in her silent torture, stilling in a way that a deer caught in the headlights would have been envious of…and may never have wanted to move out of the way of this oncoming collision.

Makoto blinked, shaking her head a little, cheek against his. Okay, so she had not been imagining his returning nuzzling of cheeks. The sudden thought that her janitor uniform, a mere costume, was thin and had a zipper front that she could easily slip out of. The added knowledge that all she wore beneath was a white tank top, a black sports bra and a pair of her boy short green panties. The problem? Makoto couldn't decide if she was thankful for it or if she should be afraid of her reaction to the situation, "What now?"

Her question sounded abnormally loud in the quietness of the crowded closet. It even had the hint of a squeak leaning toward hysteria. Her body seemed to be at odds as well, as she began squirming against him. Damn. The friction was both uncomfortable and yet welcoming. Uncomfortable because she didn't know if this was appropriate. Uncomfortable because she was getting a little too excited about his comment when he might have just meant that in some gentlemanly form of manner. Quatre had never displayed dominate tendencies. Sure, she knew he owned a large corporation and that a board of powerful men and others answered to him, but other than that…no.

Quatre, as she had come to see him from when they interacted or talked, was the very definition of a gentleman. He saw to the needs of others before his. He had chivalry in a time she assumed such mannerisms would never see the light of day again until Crystal Tokyo. He was well kept and groomed with spikey blonde locks that her fingers had itched to run through and light blue eyes that twinkled with welcoming warmth she had fought herself so hard to not sink into. He wore such fine clothing that on someone else she would have been hesitant to approach, but he had never let the suits define him. No, Quatre was an open-minded individual that didn't see money or class and she found it so refreshingly endearing. She had never been rich and had been on her own for most of her life, so many judged her and looked down on her.

Yes, she knew Quatre was different. He might be the head of a billion dollar company, didn't have both parents and had loads of sisters, but he had fought in a tough and grueling battle because he wanted to help. He wanted to see a change in the world, to make it brighter and better. The girl in her had swooned at such noble dedication while the seasoned warrior in her saw an equal and someone to whom she looked up too. The woman in her saw the man, someone who was not a pushover (despite what others and she had assumed based on his appearance) and someone who took action. Everything about Quatre had called to every corner of the brunette whom was softer than many would ever know.

He was everything a man should be in her eyes. She never wanted to have a pushy, jerk of a male at her side. She wanted someone considerate, someone who saw to the protection of care of those he cared for. Yes, she liked her independence, loved to take care of herself but she also wanted to find that someone who could give her the balance of letting her stand on her own and be there for her in one. No, she never had thought Quatre would have caveman tendencies, but the way his hands had shifted down and cupped at her bottom to pull her closer sent a thrill of womanly elation down into the core of that inner fire that made her legs quiver. And she was reminded that even as he called to her heart and soul, he also called to that primal part of her, the part where female recognized a male in a totally physical way.

His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her bottom as she found her hands no longer in position of gripping one of the shelves behind her and were, instead, slithering up the frail cotton fabric that did little to hide the strength of his biceps. Her back dug into the shelves, now a delicious pinch as Quatre moved himself further between her legs, encasing herself fully into his mercy.

"You heard me Make." His nose lined down the apple of her cheek, down her jaw and further down her neck. She could sense as he took in her scent even as her hips pushed against his and sent a delicious sensation of friction coursing through the nerves of her body. Her lids fluttered and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when he met her clothed hips in answer, "I find myself wanting you just to myself. Selfish of me, but I think after all that's happened in my life and yours, we could both afford to be selfish in just who we want."

Makoto whimpered at the words, at the tone he used. It was still Quatre, still calm and quiet with the hint of huskiness and a large dose of possessiveness to mix in. Cause what woman didn't want to be wanted by a man like that? What woman didn't want to be claimed and claim a man whom spoke about wanting her in ways she had only fantasized about?

A little niggling doubt in the back of her head did prompt her to ask, "What are you on about?" And despite how she wanted to sound brave and intimidating all rolled into one, she hadn't sounded like that at all. She had sounded like the scared, insecure little girl she had always felt to be. Most in life had assumed she was tough, a fighter and didn't give a damn. Mostly true, but people forgot that she was a girl, a woman. That was the crux of it, no one had ever made her feel like a desirable woman and if they had it was usually for ulterior motives.

Quatre had stilled upon her question, extracting his face from the natural angle of her neck. She could feel his breath on her lips and she cursed the darkness for not allowing her the ability to see his face. She wanted to read what emotions were passing through those eyes, wanted to judge if her words had pushed him away or if he would (and she hoped, prayed, and wanted) take the gauntlet she had thrown down and made her eat it.

What the Senshi of Jupiter had not been expecting was that sexy growl that she could feel vibrating through his chest. The surprise as he moved one hand to her lower back and used the other to push her lower body into his and made him feel that he wasn't soft at all, but hard man. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelping in both surprise and pleasure when he bit down on her bottom lip and tugged on the sensitive flesh with his teeth. His tongue flickered out to sooth it, but she wanted more as a keen whine rose up in her throat and threatened to escape.

"Mako, this is not a light thing for me. I don't usually concoct missions to get alone with someone. I would never want or be this hard for anyone wearing a janitor's uniform in a closet as we wait to possibly be found. You don't think I can't feel your emotions?" She shook her head slowly, realizing a little too late that he did have that empathic ability and possibly had been able to feel her ever growing desire and crush for him. She didn't have time to think about what more he might know about her feelings for him when he gave a thrust of her hips and she gasped, back arching as she grinded her hips back, "I've had my eye on you since that moment you all revealed yourselves to me and the others. I couldn't help but be pulled in to the kind, caring woman you are. You're strong and a fighter, but so womanly that you stroked a fire in me that has been slowly building as I've gotten to know you." She shivered as his lips brushed over her's, his breath a tickling flirt that made her part her mouth readily as if she was starved for it. Her ears filling up with greedy abandon as he spoke in that tone of raw desire that made the heat of her blush melt into something else entirely. Her inner thighs jerked with the impulse to act as he continued a slow steady grinding of their clothed middles against each other.

"I'm finally not shy about my desire for you Makoto. I'm not going to be a scared boy when I see a capable woman that makes me want to be a better man." She tilted her head to the side as he rained opened mouth kisses along her pulse point and further down over her collarbone, "Most just assume I'm too much a gentleman to want a woman like this, they might have been true before but I'm a man, Mako, and you're a woman I'm entranced with. I want to take care of you, but I want you to soar like the angel you are."

Her brain was turning to mush under the administration of kisses and his words. Was he for real? What this a dream? If so the Dream snatchers couldn't have it. No one could as this was all she had ever hoped for. Someone to give her that balance of letting her stand on her own but also standing beside her so she could lean on them.

"I want you, Makoto." He bit the flesh just above her breast, having unzipped the front down to her waist. She sucked in air as the muscles of her stomach jumped at the combined contact of cool air and his own naked torso. She wasn't even going to question when he had removed his shirt, but was thankful for the small flavor as her hands skimmed along his chest, feeling his flesh like she had wanted to do so since she had first seen him without a shirt, "Don't deny us both. Tell me you want me, Makoto." His voice had dropped to a whisper, nuzzling her throat and forcing her head to tilt back as his lips teased the flesh there. He had been all man and pure sexual power that had cast a spell on her, but in his final demand she could detect a small hint of trembling. Not in doubt, but in fear. She hadn't been alone in her insecurities, but Quatre had done something about it. And she could flexed her legs to pull him in tighter, ankles connected behind his back to encase him fully into her body, feeling as if he belonged there.

She ran a hand through his hair, feeling the fine strands as combed them with her fingers. She cupped his cheek with the other, brushing her lips against his, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling away when he tried to lay claim to her lips. She needed to say what they both needed to hear, "I want you to, Quatre."

"Good, because I need to be with you in every way possible and to hell with guard that catches us."

The dam finally broke. There was no holding back; there was no caution in the primal need of passion between two souls that had found each other. Their gasping breaths filling the tiny space, groans and whimpers creating a harmony as two lovers joined. Was it romantic? Probably not to any outsider, but it was more than enough for two lonely warriors that had found their equal. And you could bet they weren't letting go even when the end of eternity was upon them.

They were just going to leave that out of the report when they returned to Headquarters. And Makoto would finally be able to ask him what he had meant when he said concocted this mission.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Once I got into the groove I had to fight to not turn it into rated M. . It might be short, but I felt the content more than made up for the length.

If there are typos or errors please let me know. I can easily fix them up if I know about them.

I hope people enjoyed. Review please!


End file.
